Hazukashii-Namaiki
by Flames to Dust
Summary: "Como ser humano, me sentía avergonzada". Lo que Robin pensaba del Pirate Docking Five Big Emperor pero Usopp les cuenta la terrible experiencia que sufrió en la 4ª planta de la Torre de la Justicia en Enies Lobby con Zoro. ¿Tan terrible fue esa experiencia? Tal vez por ello Robin logra superar su vergüenza y se acerca a Zoro para poder saber, tanto de él como de ella. De ambos.


**Hazukashii-Namaiki**

Los Mugiwara habían dejado atrás, finalmente, Thriller Bark y lo hacían con alguien más en la banda aunque, para ser más exactos, eran dos nuevas incorporaciones puesto que además de… Shuusui, la nueva katana de Zoro, también se había unido Brook. De ahí que ahora mismo estuvieran celebrándolo, nadie diría que ya habían tenido fiesta de celebración tras la derrota de Moria pero con alguien como Luffy siendo su senchou lo extraño sería no aprovechar cualquier momento para estar pasándoselo bien.

―¿DOCKING?― repitió Luffy todo emocionado con sus ojos brillantes como si enfrente se encontrase una reserva inagotable de niku―. ¡SUGOI!

―Sí, el "¡Pirate Docking Six, Big Emperor!" resulta asombroso― admitió Usopp con gesto serio cruzado de brazos―, pero no deberías emocionarte tanto ya que más bien habría que llamarlo "¡Pirate Docking _Five_, Big Emperor!" porque alguien no quiso participar.

Usopp, Franky y Chopper volvieron sus miradas con fijeza hacia Robin quien parecía estar recordando dicho momento porque su gesto se veía de contención para no decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse luego.

―¿Robin?― y era asombro, aunque del tipo de incomprensión, lo que podía notarse en el tono de voz de Luffy―. ¿Por qué?― le preguntó de manera lastimera.

Robin, a estas alturas, pensaba que todo eso acerca del "¡Pirate Docking Six, Big Emperor!" ya habría quedado atrás y que nunca jamás volverían a tratar dicho tema. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

―Como ser humano, me sentía avergonzada― admitió, nuevamente, Robin.

Por supuesto que aquello volvió a sacar una nueva oleada de protestas y quejas por parte de los integrantes del Docking. Luffy siguió hablando con Robin.

―Pero si incluso Zoro y Sanji participaron― le dijo Luffy mientras golpeaba los hombros de sus dos nakama―. Eso quiere decir que el "¡Pirate Docking Six, Big Emperor!" tiene que ser una auténtica pasada de bueno.

Sanji hacía grandes esfuerzos para que no se viera reflejado en su rostro lo que pensaba de tener a Robin en el Docking aunque era tanta la emoción contenida que casi le dio un ataque allí mismo. Por suerte al estar fumando el ataque fue de tos.

―A mí no me cuentes, Luffy― le dijo Zoro apartándole la mano a su nakama―. A mí me pillaron con la guardia baja y prefiero hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Esto le hizo ganarse los abucheos de sus tres nakama.

―¿Pero por qué, Zoro?― quiso saber Luffy.

―Robin lo ha explicado perfectamente― le respondió mientras llenaba su jarra―. Es de lo más vergonzoso.

Nami daba gracias por no haber estado allí en aquel momento porque era consciente de que, en lugar de lo que sucedió con Robin, ella habría pasado por lo mismo que Zoro siendo atrapada por la idiotez de sus nakama. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo con solo imaginarse partícipe del "¡Pirate Docking Six, Big Emperor!"

―¿Vergonzoso?― repitió un completamente incrédulo Usopp―. Tiene gracia que seas tú quien diga que algo pueda ser vergonzoso, Zoro. No, espera, ¡no tiene ninguna gracia que seas precisamente tú quien diga que algo puede ser vergonzoso!

Zoro enarcó una ceja con cierta curiosidad pero no suficiente para hacerle preguntar o dejar de beber en esos momentos. Por suerte, o no, Chopper sí que tenía curiosidad por saber a lo que se refería Usopp.

―Os pondré en situación― empezó a explicar Usopp adueñándose del _escenario_―. En el interior de la Torre de la Justicia en Enies Lobby, 4ª planta, "habitación del lobo". Por hechos que ahora mismo no vienen a cuento decir que el aquí presente Zoro y el héroe Sogeking se encontraban esposados e incapaces de enfrentarse a sus dos enemigos― Zoro siguió ignorándole mientras que los demás, incluso Robin mostraba cierta curiosidad, escuchaban el relato de Usopp―. Por eso mismo aquí a Zoro se le ocurrió la _genial_ idea de jugarnos al janken para ver quién tendría que cortarse la mano pero, claro está, no había nada de lo que preocuparse porque luego cogería su mano cortada e iría junto a Chopper para que se la cosiera.

―¿Pero tú en qué piensas?― le preguntó Franky―. La gente no puede quitarse las manos así por las buenas― dijo mientras separaba su mano derecha unida a una cadena.

―¡Mira quien fue a hablar!― le gritaron todos.

Usopp volvió a tomar la palabra para evitar que el tema a tratar se desviase, además de perder la atención de todos, por supuesto.

―Oh, pero la cosa no acabó ahí, ¿verdad qué no, Zoro?― este le ignoró como si lo que estaba contando no fuera con él―. Claro que no, porque se le ocurrió otra idea… ¡mucho peor!― Chopper tragó en seco esperando todo nervioso a que continuase la historia―. Hizo que me agarrase a su katana quedándome completamente inerte… ¡para usarme de katana!

El silencio que se formó fue roto por un emocionado Luffy.

―¡Sugoi!

―¡PARA NADA!― se quejó Usopp―. Si el muy baka incluso tuvo tiempo para atreverse a ponerme nombre.

―¿Qué nombre, Usopp?

―Venga, cuéntanoslo.

―¿Cómo si quisiera molestarme en poder recordar algo tan humillante?

―Meitou "Hana Arashi"― dijo Zoro con total despreocupación.

Todos rompieron a carcajadas, incluso Robin sonreía claro que, en su caso, le intrigaba semejante elección para nombrar a la _nueva katana_ puesto que, aunque servía para Usopp, "Tormenta de Narices", ¿también podía referirse a alguien más? "Tormenta de Flores".

―Yohohoho, "Hana Arashi", yohohoho.

―Bakayarou― maldijo Usopp por lo bajo―. Y aún tienes el valor de decir que el "¡Pirate Docking Six, Big Emperor!" resulta vergonzoso― entonces se volvió hacia Robin―. ¿Qué habrías hecho de estar en esa situación si tan vergonzoso te parece algo así, Robin?

No dudó ni un instante en darle la respuesta.

―Cortarme la mano.

¡Por supuesto que lo haría!

―¡Robin!― la amonestó Nami―. No digas cosas así tan a la ligera. Además tengo que recordarte que en esos momentos Chopper no podría cosértela al estar convertido en monstruo.

―Pues me quedaría sin una mano― aceptó la morena con total aceptación y tranquilidad.

―Oi, Zoro, ¿qué nombre me pondrías a mí como katana?― le preguntó Luffy.

―Eso, eso, ¿y a mí?― quiso saber Chopper.

―Solamente podéis preguntárselo porque no tuvisteis que vivir esa situación― se quejaba amargamente Usopp.

―Vamos, Zoro, dímelo― le insistía Luffy y los demás.

Estaba claro que no le dejaría seguir bebiendo en paz hasta que le respondiera a cada uno pero tampoco es que fuera algo sencillo el encontrar el nombre correcto para una katana, aunque fuera temporal como las de este tipo.

―El nombre de una katana solamente se puede encontrar cuando se empuña y no pienso empuñar a ninguno de vosotros― les explicó, conteniendo un grito de su parte, tratando de regresar con su bebida.

Por supuesto que esto no fue del agrado de sus nakama que siguieron insistiéndole hasta lograr agotarle su paciencia.

―¡Urusei, bakayarou!― podía ser su nakama pero cuando Zoro se enfadaba asustaba incluso a los más cercanos aunque Luffy no reaccionó en absoluto.

―¡Oi, marimo! ¿Qué es eso de gritarle a Nami-swan?

Solamente Sanji podía especificar en alguien un grito en común.

―¡Yohohoho, kowai!

Zoro se puso en pie de mala gana, por supuesto llevándose una buena provisión de bebida, y se alejó de los pesados de sus nakama en la otra punta del Sunny. Por supuesto que con cada paso que daba podía sentir la mirada fija y penetrante de su senchou clavándose en su nuca. Esperando.

―¡Meitou "Aku Jiki"!― rugió de mala gana sin molestarse en darse la vuelta.

"Aku Jiki", un juego de palabras entre "Akujiki" que significaba "comer carne" y "Aku Jiki" que podía significar "la desesperación de volverse vacío". Se entiende que se refiere a su estómago vacío.

―Shishishishi…

Claro que, sin hacer caso a su instinto de supervivencia, el resto de sus nakama empezaron a pedirle nuevamente que les dijera su nombre como katanas pero luego de responder a su senchou lo que le dijeran los demás le daba completamente igual. Por fortuna para todos, y como él ya había conseguido saber lo suyo, Luffy pidió a Brook que animase la fiesta con un poco de música y así ya no tardaron mucho tiempo en olvidarse de nombres de katana y demás regresando a la diversión habitual de los mugiwara. Todos con la sana excepción de uno de ellos.

Zoro se había sentado contra la pared exterior de la cocina que daba a popa por lo que podía disfrutar de unas buenas vistas además de la estela que dejaba el Sunny en el agua donde, de vez en cuando, podían verse algunos peces recorrerlo. A pesar del estado tranquilo en el que se encontraba, del hecho de estar bebiendo de corrido y que apenas había hecho ruido alguno, por estar descalza, Zoro se percató de la proximidad de su nakama. Claro que ella no había tratado de mantenerse oculta.

―¿Se te ha perdido algo por aquí?― preguntó Zoro tomando un trago y sin mirar para aquella onna.

―Un nakama― le respondió ágilmente Robin logrando sacarle un bufido de diversión a Zoro.

―No es tu tipo de humor― demasiado ligero y alegre―, ¿no habrás venido para que te diga cómo te habría llamado si te hubiera usado de katana?

Robin sonrió con afilada malicia.

―No, porque no lo habría permitido― por aquella sonrisa declaró la guerra al Sekai Seifu―. Como ser humano, me sentiría avergonzada― le confesó siguiendo su caminar hasta la puerta que llevaba a la biblioteca.

Robin no pudo evitar un suspiro de sorpresa cuando una mano se interpuso en su camino bloqueándole el paso a la puerta. Podía sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Zoro embriagándola con su aroma, y no solamente por su aliento a alcohol que le susurró al oído antes de volverse y dejarla allí plantada.

―Meitou "Buki Mi"― su voz le acarició la piel quemándola de deseo y provocándole un escalofrío involuntario que recorrió su cuerpo―. ¿Qué si no?

"Buki Mi", katana de brazos o semilla de brazos, un buen juego con la habilidad que poseía Robin. Aunque también estaba "Bukimi", ominosa, siniestra, aciaga, funesta, de mal agüero. En verdad sabía poner nombres a sus katana.

―Seguro que le pondrás nombres interesantes a tus hijos, kenshi-san― le dijo con ese tono burlón que caracterizaba la voz de Robin cuando trataba con Zoro.

El kenshi dijo las palabras antes de que estas pudieran asomarse siquiera por su cabeza aunque tampoco sería excusa usar todo lo que había bebido para justificarse.

―Solamente si son mejores que los tuyos… supongo.

Robin se quedó allí de pie, bajo el umbral de la puerta, tratando de comprender si lo que había escuchado lo había entendido bien porque, ¿estaba tratando de decir…? Volviéndose se encontró con la espalda de Zoro alejándose con paso firme y totalmente ajeno a lo que sus palabras habían provocado en Robin.

¿Hijos en común? En verdad la idea de tener hijos no se le había pasado por la cabeza desde hacía años, cuando aún era joven y creía poder tener un futuro, luego fue consciente de que no tendría ningún futuro donde poder tenerlos pero ahora, junto a sus nakama, en verdad podía llegar a ser posible. Por lo menos un primer paso ya lo había dado al haber encontrado a esa persona…

_Ese sí sería un 'docking' del que no me sentiría avergonzada al realizarlo._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
